


Hotter than Hades

by HeyItsEm (MrsHalstead_Soffer)



Category: The Rookie (TV 2018)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff and Smut, Smut, give lucy her AC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:53:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29848728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsHalstead_Soffer/pseuds/HeyItsEm
Summary: It is May Tim, give your girlfriend her air conditioning.
Relationships: Tim Bradford & Lucy Chen, Tim Bradford/Lucy Chen
Comments: 3
Kudos: 82





	Hotter than Hades

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretty much my first attempt (after six years of writing!) at anything smut related, I've hinted at it but never written anything like this... I think I did pretty good, but let me know what you think! ;)

“Tim.” Lucy Chen whined, dragging out the last letter of his name. “Can we please turn on the AC?”

Tim lifted his head off of the pillow it was resting on, looking at the woman laying beside him. “Lucy, it’s not that hot.” He told her before reaching a hand up, adjusting his pillow, getting it just right as he mashed the side of his face into the cotton and polyester.

Lucy let out a dramatic sigh, “The ceiling fan is on high and I can’t feel the damn thing.” She told him grumbling.

Tim huffed out a laugh. “It’s 70 inside.”

“And 100 out!”

“It’s May Chen, not August.”

Lucy rolled her eyes before mumbling. “Fine, not 100 but babe, I’m pretty sure I’m sweating in places I should not be.”

“Then take your clothes off.”

“But I might get cold.”

Suddenly, Lucy was being pressed down further into the mattress, a heavy weight on top of her. “If you don’t stop going on about how hot it is, I will give you a reason to feel hot.” He huskily whispered in her ear, causing Lucy to gasp as she attempted to arch into him.

Lucy moved her head forward, her lips seeking out his, finding them effortlessly, moaning into his mouth as his lips moved with a practiced ease against hers. It took longer than she would have liked, but she managed to get her left leg out from where it was being confined, hooking it over his backside, pushing him further into her as his mouth left hers.

“Tim.” She moaned as his lips moved to the open skin of her neck.

Tim smirked against her neck, kissing the column of skin as his fingers went about their own mission, his calloused hand brushing against her exposed skin as light as a feather, grazing the skin of her hip as he eased the shirt she wore higher and higher.

“Shit.” She cursed, his hand a hairbreadth away from one of the places she so desperately wanted him to touch.

As fast as it had begun it was quickly over, Lucy panting as Tim rolled off of her and back over to his side of the bed.

“What the actual fuck Bradford?!” She said, her voice raised.

Tim laughed. “I told you I’d give you a reason to feel hot.”

Lucy groaned, using her elbows to lift her upper body. “Jackass.”

“Goodnight Lucy.”

Lucy’s mouth fell open at his words. ‘ _He wouldn’t. Would he?’_ she thought to herself. ‘ _He totally would._ ' She realized, rolling her eyes. She moved her left leg out, using her small frame to her advantage, as she forced the body part to gain enough momentum to move her whole body up and over, straddling his waist as she gazed down at him. “Oh no you don’t. You’re going to finish what you started.”

He clenched his fist at his sides, refusing the temptation to hold her where she sat. “I thought you said you were hot? And I would hate to make you more miserable than what you already are.”

“Don’t you dare go acting like a boy scout in all of this.” She told him, poking a finger to his chest as she grinded into him, eliciting a moan. “Didn’t they ever teach you in school _Sergeant_ not to start something you cannot finish.” Lucy told him smirking, leaning her body further over his, her chest grazing his.

Tim growled, losing the single thread of control he had, using his limbs to flip Lucy on to her back in one quick motion, roughly covering her lips with his before pulling back.

“You’re going to be the death of me.” He whispered against her lips as his forehead rested against hers.

“Not if I die of a heat stroke first.” She said as she hooked a finger into the soft cotton of his briefs, pulling them down.

Tim pulled back, snorting as he rolled his eyes. “Tell you what, we get done with _this_ , we’ll have round two in the shower.”

Even in the darkness of the room, Tim could see Lucy’s face light up. “A cold shower?”

“Sure Luce.” He agreed as he lifted her shirt over her head.

“God, I love you.” She rasped before her hand latched onto the back of his neck, pulling his mouth against her own.

Tim never uttered the words back to her that they so often told each other. Instead, using his actions, choosing to use his actions show her just how he felt.


End file.
